Un día que jamás olvidaré
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: One-Shot/Secuela de "From Sarajevo with love". La espera terminó. Todos los derechos reservados (y también gracias) para Transgresor3003 y RCurrent.


**Un día que jamás olvidaré** **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo de espera, finalmente les traigo el One-Shot/Secuela de** ** _"From Sarajevo with Love"_** **, serán dos finales al respecto: Éste y el otro, el cual será uno triste/neutral. Sé que este lo había prometido que estaría para las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, entre muchos asuntos y demás, se me hizo tarde y por desgracia no llegué, sin embargo consideren esto como un "Especial de Fiestas de Navidad-Año Nuevo/Semana Santa", raro pero es que puedo hacer para recompensarles la espera demasiado larga al respecto, ¿no?.**

 **Dejo en claro que esta historia tiene de antecedentes a** ** _"La última de su especie"_** **, perteneciente a Transgresor3003, todos los derechos reservados para él y sumado de que me dio su permiso, el año pasado, para hacer esta "secuela". The Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, solo soy dueño de mi OC y varios personajes de más que han visto en mi fic de** ** _"From Sarajevo with love"_** **. Espero que les guste y como siempre digo, mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Luego iré con los fics-One Shot de Linka y sus hermanos: El siguiente es Linka-Loki.**

* * *

 **Final Triste/Neutral:** Lo sabía desde ese momento, era una triste y amargada verdad, el destino que tanto creyó en que podría volver a verlos, le terminó por jugar una mala pasada cuando se enteró de la triste noticia sobre su familia, la cual mantuvo vivas las esperanzas de hallarlos con vida, pero no sucedió. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al enterarse que los suyos no habían sobrevivido al hundimiento de aquel barco que los estaba llevando fuera de los bombardeos nucleares y la radiación, de aquella tragedia, solo ella sobrevivió, siendo mantenida y cuidada en una "Isla Artificial", creada por aquellos hombres y mujeres de las Ciencias, hasta que llegó esa persona responsable de dirigir a aquella parte del Mundo que se había salvado y que dominaba desde el Este de Europa hasta EEUU, un Emperador en tiempos contemporáneos, eso era algo que Leni Loud jamás hubiera esperado ver.

Esa canción suya que llegó hasta el corazón de aquel joven, su viaje hacia Sarajevo, la Capital Imperial y demás, su estadía, parecía haberse olvidado de los suyos hasta que ese periodista apareció y llenó su cabeza de dudas hasta que condujeron a la verdad: El diario del Emperador.

Dicen que la verdad nunca podrá ser ocultada por la mentira, sin embargo, Leni había sido testigo de aquellas, las cuales, sin saberlo, eran para protegerla, ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto?. Era fuerte en espíritu, pero no podría soportar el hecho de que toda su familia había perecido en el hundimiento, por eso Alexander le mantuvo alejada de toda la verdad, para que no sufriera, no llorara, ya que le dolía verla triste, Pero cuando ella descubrió la verdad en esas páginas, donde se relató que todo lo que le habían prometido era falso, se escapó, culpando al Emperador y a todos por aquel vil engaño y de ahí pensó en volver a Royal Woods, pero cuando quedó atrapada por esa tormenta de nieve, condenada a morir, su familia, desde el Más Allá le pidió que nunca se rindiera, que siguiera adelante, sumado que tenía a gente que se preocupaban por ella y no permitirían que nada malo le pasara. Fue en esa misma noche, en la cual Alexander la encontró y volvieron a la mansión suya.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, pero ella sentía un vacío en su interior, hallándose en tierras extranjeras, desconocidas, no sabía cómo vivir y lo único que esperaba, al despertarse, era que todo aquella fuera un sueño, sin embargo no lo era. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba con un lenguaje, cultura e incluso un clima distinto al de su hogar en EEUU, no sabía bien cómo vivir o disfrutar.

Pasaba sus días en los jardines, jugando con los niños y con aquel conejo blanco, el cual había recibido el nombre de _"Lincoln",_ su hermano menor, al cual extrañaba junto con toda su familia.

Uno de esos días, bajo la nieve que caía, alguien se le acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Alzó la mirada y se topó con aquel chico de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata, éste la miraba con seriedad, pero pronto cambió a una expresión más serena, tranquila, para después sentarse al lado de su invitada. No hubo comunicación, estaba todo en silencio, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada al respecto y solo quedaba esperar el momento final.

El viento se hacía sentir en aquellos lugares, pronto llegaría la Primavera a Europa y las flores volverían a nacer, pero hasta el momento, el frío iba a perdurar y lo mismo en esas dos personas. Pronto, los ojos de Leni se humedecieron por las lágrimas, la tristeza le invadió de golpe, sabiendo que su familia nunca más volvería a verla, si tan hubiera estado a su lado cuando se produjo el ataque al barco, se culpaba así mismo, ella pensaba que la única culpable de que sus seres queridos murieran, era ella y nadie más.

Unas lágrimas cayeron al piso, mezclándose con la nieve, esa "fusión" de tristeza y manto blanco que resaltaba a una persona que estaba sufriendo, sentía el dolor en su interior, pero no sabía cómo expresarse ante el Emperador, sin embargo, éste puso su mano en los hombros de la joven, quien se volteó para verlo.

\- No es tu culpa.- Le dijo Alexander a ella, ¿cómo lo sabía?. En su rostro, Leni vio también la tristeza en él, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, tuvo que mentirle para que no sufriera, le dolía en el alma y en el corazón verla de ese modo, la única superviviente de una generación que cayó por completo por la avaricia y la maldad de un puñado de locos en el gobierno de EEUU.

\- Aún cuando intentes animarme, seguiré teniendo la culpa de no haber estado con ellos, si tan solo...si tan solo la explosión justos nos hubiera dado cuando nos hallábamos reunidos, estaríamos juntos, todos nosotros, pero...pero no lo fue así.- Sostuvo con tristeza en su voz, la pobre rubia, quien en esos momentos, sintió que el joven la rodeaba y abrazaba con ternura, sin soltarla por ningún momento de sus brazos.

\- Escucha, Leni, no podemos decidir cuándo ni dónde queremos nacer y morir, es parte de un ciclo, la vida misma nos lo dice. Pero tampoco te debes estar culpando por lo que pasó, sé que duele, pero mientras más te aferres a ese Pasado, más dolor sentirás, te hundirás en ese mar de tristeza y nunca podrás salir a flote, solo debes dejarlo atrás eso. ¿Qué diría tu familia si te viera así, llorando?. Ellos no querrían verte así, sino todo lo contrario, sobreviviendo, como lo hiciste en esa "isla", mejor dicho en alta-mar.- Comenzó el bosnio con ese apoyo moral para la joven, quien seguía llorando pero escuchaba sus palabras.

\- _"Nunca estarás sola, Leni, vamos a estar siempre a tu lado, aún cuando estemos separados, contarás con nosotros, somos familia, te lo prometo".-_ Recordó esa promesa que Lincoln le había hecho al respecto.

Un pequeño mensaje motivador para un alma adolorida.

\- Recuerdo cuando mis soldados te encontraron a la deriva, a más de 2000 kilómetros de las costas de California, no lo podían creer, estabas inconsciente y te llevaron abordo, para después ir a San Francisco. Era un milagro que solo una persona hubiera sobrevivido al peor hundimiento de la historia, tú eres especial y ellos quisieron que vivas.- Recordó el bosnio ese día y de ahí cayeron también unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Ellos...¿ellos querían que yo viviera?. Sí, lo recuerdo.- Memorizó Leni, nunca fue buena para recordar cosas así, pero en un momento como ese, empezó a tener recuerdos de lo que pasó y sobre el Presente.

\- No deberías temer más, nunca más estarás sola, nosotros te protegeremos, somos tu familia, todos: Spalkov, Anastasia, Anatoly, todos ellos darían hasta su vida por ti, incluyéndome a mí, Leni.- Sostuvo el Emperador, quien la acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor de él y empapando con sus lágrimas las túnicas negras que llevaba consigo.

Ella era fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, no iba a rendirse por nada en el Mundo, tenía que seguir adelante, recordar a su familia por los buenos momentos que pasó con ellos y pensar en el Futuro que le depararía. Pronto, la rubia dejó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza al chico.

\- Yo sé que en el lugar donde se encuentren, mi familia me dará apoyo y sé que estarán orgullosos de mí y que nunca me dejarían sola.- Sostuvo Leni, secándose las lágrimas y mirando hacia los Cielos.- Aunque sea doloroso el perder a las personas que he amado, voy a seguir viviendo, recordándolas, en especial por los buenos momentos. Muchas gracias, familia, los quiero mucho y nunca los olvidaré.- Prometió ella, quien se acurrucó contra el pecho del bosnio y de ahí cundió el silencio.

El Futuro iba a llegar para ella en esas tierras desconocidas, al lado de las personas que la querían y protegían de todo peligro. El viento cesó, la nieve seguía cayendo y de ahí, un beso cálido se dio entre los dos, marcando su relación.

* * *

 **[En sí, les seré franco, ese era el verdadero final que tenía pensado poner en esta historia-homenaje para Transgresor3003. No diré más al respecto. Vamos al último de los finales]**

* * *

 **Final Feliz:** Se veía hermosa, como una muñeca, igual con las que había jugado en el Pasado, durante su infancia, diseñando sus vestidos y otras prendas de vestir, juego que llevó a que deseara ser una diseñadora de modas en el Futuro, ahora, renaciendo de las cenizas, había salido viva de esa maldita guerra, un "Genocidio Nuclear" que acabó con su tierra natal, su familia que pereció en el hundimiento del barco que los llevaba a una zona más segura y fuera de la radiación, siendo titulada como _"La última de su especie"_ y que con esa canción llegó hasta el corazón del Emperador; ahora estaba lista para convertirse en la Emperatriz del Este junto con esa persona que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo y sin alejarse, que la protegía y amaba con su corazón, dando incluso su vida por ella.

\- Señorita Leni, ¿ya está lista?.- Preguntó unas de "Damas de Escolta". la cual ingresó en la habitación de la chica.

\- Sí, estoy lista.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y aparecía con un vestido verde esmeralda, largo, de novia con lentejuelas plateadas y doradas, recortadas con forma de Estrellas, estando lista para el gran salto.

Pronto, la chica salió acompañada de aquellas mujeres que el Emperador había designado, para dirigirse hacia la Iglesia de Santa María de Sarajevo, donde la boda se estaba llevando a cabo. En el camino se sentía rara, rodeada de esos extranjeros que la protegían y demás, pero ahora estaba mejor, se sentía más libre de esas presiones ocurridas en el Pasado y ahora iba a ser coronada, no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, era la realidad.

Al llegar, ella se bajó del coche y uno de los Soldados de la "Guardia Imperial" le tomó de la mano, escoltándola junto con los demás, hacia el interior del edificio.

Cruzaron las puertas y allí, al final, estaba aquel joven que la esperaba en el Altar, portando su uniforme militar negro, quien se volteó y observaron todos a la hermosa rubia americana que caminaba hacia él, bajo la música y el olor a incienso que inundaba el lugar, ella era el centro de todas las miradas, la atención, las flores que adornaba el camino y finalmente, llegando hasta su futuro esposo, ambos quedaron cara a cara, dando por comenzada la "Ceremonia Oficial".

\- _Te ves hermosa este día, muy hermosa, como una bella Rosa.-_ Habló Alexander por lo bajo hacia la chica, quien se sonrojó.- _Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, es muy pero muy especial para ti.-_ Dejó en claro eso último y cambió la expresión de Leni, quien ansiaba por saber qué era lo que tenía esperándole.

La boda siguió su curso, Leni se mantenía apegada a lo primero, en especial cuando el Sacerdote preguntó hacia ellos dos por su unión, de estar juntos para siempre hasta que la Muerte los separara. Ella dio él "Sí" junto con el joven Emperador.

\- Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Dio por finalizada la boda el Sacerdote, mientras que estallaban los aplausos, se daba el momento de los Anillos y de ahí sonaban las campanas en toda Sarajevo. De ahí, uno de los miembros de la escolta se acercó hacia Leni, la cual recibió la Corona Bizantina, mientras que Alexander llevaba la Romana: Ya eran Emperadores, una Casa Dinástica había surgido allí en el Imperio.

Leni se lanzó a los brazos del bosnio y lo besó dulcemente, mientras que ambos salían de la Iglesia, bajo la nieve, el arroz, las flores y los vivas para la pareja recién casada, pero en aquellos momentos, la rubia se detuvo, sus ojos se posicionaron en las personas que estaban adelante de todo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, entre ellos, un niño albino caminó hasta ella y se detuvo, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Leni. Te extrañamos.- Dijo el chico, quien no se soltaba de la recién casada.

\- Lin...Lincoln...¡Lincoln, mama, papa, chicas!.- Estalló ella de la emoción al verlos a todos de nuevo, quienes se unieron a ese reencuentro.

\- Esta es la sorpresa que te tenía preparada, Leni: Tu familia.- Se acercó Alexander hacia ella y los demás, dándoles la bienvenida al Imperio del Este.

\- Pero, ¿cómo...cómo es posible?. Vi que murieron en esa explosión.- Quedó la rubia sorprendida.

\- Sí, pero no fue así, caímos al mar, intentábamos llegar hasta ti pero las explosiones fueron muy fuertes y no pudimos alcanzarte. Estuvimos a la deriva por varios días, con pocas provisiones hasta que logramos llegar a Japón, fue allí donde nos enteramos del final de la guerra. Luego de eso, tu carta nos llegó a nosotros, cuando estabas aquí y de ahí supimos que estabas viva, así que nos vinimos para este sitio. Además de eso, el Emperador mismo preparó este reencuentro para ti.- Contó Lincoln todo al respecto, mientras que el joven escarlata iba hacia ellos.

\- Sí, pero ustedes se merecen todo el crédito, yo solo hice una cosa y fue la sorpresa, no me lo merezco por nada en el Mundo. Porque lo única que me importó, es que Leni sea feliz y por eso, les doy la bienvenida, Familia Loud, a Sarajevo, la "Jerusalem de la Europa Balcánica" y Capital del Imperio.- Anunció Alexander ante todos ellos, mientras que Leni se abrazaba con su familia y de ahí tomaba de las manos a su Emperador, para después dirigirse hacia todo el pueblo de la llegada de tiempos mejores y que el Futuro había llegado.

\- Por fin estamos juntos: Toda la familia reunida.- Sentenció la rubia con emoción, dándole un beso bajo la nieve a Alexander y de ahí recibían los "Símbolos del Poder", los cuales eran el Globo Terráqueo y las "Llaves de San Pedro", representando los poderes político y religiosos que habrían allí.

La pesadilla quedó atrás, todo volvía a renacer: Finalmente, los Louds estaban reunidos nuevamente.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina este "Especial de Fiestas/Semana Santa", ya dije que debía haberlo terminado en Diciembre pasado pero no llegué, estuve y sigo ocupado, no me da el tiempo necesario. Este capítulo va dedicado para RCurrent, como el fic-homenaje para Transgresor3003, como dije, todos los derechos reservados para él.**

 **Ahora, esta historia, como _"From Sarajevo with love"_ , es un AU pero en pequeños detalles, nada más.**

 **Por otro lado, el próximo final que escribiré será el que verdaderamente tenía pensado hacer para el "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", sumado a ello, dejo en claro varias cosas sobre mis futuros proyectos.**

 **1) No sé cuándo los haré, todo a su tiempo. Ya no le hallo mucha emoción a esto, no estoy diciendo que me iré de Fanfiction, sino que por incidentes del Pasado, iré sacando uno o tres proyectos cada 2 meses o tal vez no. No les podría decir una fecha oficial porque no quiero andar prometiendo y luego nada.**

 **2) La secuela de "Te amo" queda en suspenso indeterminado junto con el de TLH-Touhou Project. Tal vez tengan que esperar al año que viene.**

 **3) La secuela de "12:00" (Fic romántico de Luna y Chunk), ese les puedo decir que lo sacaré para Semana Santa junto con el final verdadero de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos".**

 **4) Con respecto a los One-Shot Loudcest, tanto de Lincoln y sus hermanas, los seguiré haciendo, pero de a poco, para Abril haré uno de Lincoln-Linka por el cumpleaños de AnonimousReader98 y con respecto a nuestra albina, dentro de poco, tal vez esta semana que va a comenzar, haré el de Linka-Loki, luego, por votación, veré quién sigue, es decisión de ustedes qué hermano seguirá después de Loki.**

 **5) En Mayo, si logro terminar por lo menos con dos o tres fics, tanto de acá como Wattpad, haré el tan esperado "Amanecer de los Muertos", pero en homenaje al de la película de 1978.**

 **6) Por último, seguiré con el "Ficgelion". Eso es todo.**

 **Un último aviso más: Los que quieran utilizar a Alexander, mi OC, para sus historias, tienen mi permiso. Solo avísenme cuando quieran usarlo. Eso es todo.**

 **Nos vemos, buen fin de semana.**


End file.
